


Sick

by Onyoooooooo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Futakuchi is sick, Gay Panic, Kamasaki being a caring senpai, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyoooooooo/pseuds/Onyoooooooo
Summary: "-I’ll take care of you.”“It’s rotten work.”“Nah, it’s not a rotten work for me. At least, not if it’s you.”
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Kamasaki Yasushi
Kudos: 28





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for considering to read it!
> 
> Oh, Thank you so much for Twitter user @/portalmosterrr for giving me this idea, also thanks for everyone who had helped me writing this!!

On a nice day, the sun is shining brightly, and the sky is very blue and clear. The very opposite of what Futakuchi feels. The birds are chirping happily, as if they’re telling everyone that this would be a good day, but it annoys Futakuchi.

Futakuchi is suffering right now.

He wakes up with a killer headache that comes along with terrible shivers and sore throat at 6 AM. He tries reaching out to his alarm clock and accidentally drops it because his hand is trembling SO badly he couldn’t keep things in his hand.

“Fuck,” He curses, “What the fuck is wrong with me?”

He tries to stand up, but the tremble that creeps up his legs says no which makes Futakuchi nearly slip. Luckily, he could get a decent grip on his bedsheets that supports him enough not to fall abruptly. He then goes back to his bed, forgetting the idea to go anywhere else and picks up his phone.

> Sent to: Moniwa-san :  
Moniwa-san, I don’t think I’m going to school today. I don’t feel well. Please tell the others, ty.

> Sent from: Moniwa-san:   
Futakuchi, do you need something or someone? Would you like me to visit you after school? Should I inform this to your teacher?

> Sent to: Moniwa-san:  
No, no thanks, and yes please tell my teacher.

> Sent from: Moniwa-san:  
Aw, okay. Get well soon, Futakuchi! Might visit you if you still don’t feel well tomorrow though!

> Sent to: Moniwa-san:  
You don’t have to. Thanks anyways.

Futakuchi then puts his phone down and covers his whole body with the thick blanket he always uses. Just as he decides to go back to sleep, his stomach grumbles loudly.

“Fuck,” He breathes out, “It’s my worst fucking day, isn’t it? Huft, guess I’ll be making a food for myself.”

It’s not like Futakuchi is a bad cook. It’s that he could even barely stand in this condition. But, after debating internally whether he should make food and risking his own life or keep lying on the bed and being hungry for the rest of the day, he finally decides to cook. He forces himself to stand and walks away from his bedroom, but as he makes his way through the door, he nearly trips over a volleyball he carelessly put last night. Thankfully, he has his deathly grip on the door handle.

“Holy shit my legs are useless,” Futakuchi mutters. Continuing to walk while still trying to grip on anything within his reach as a support, he almost knocks everything out and makes a terrible mess in his house.

Just as he arrives at the kitchen, nearly everything that was originally on the table or shelves is already on the floor, but Futakuchi doesn’t give a shit as his head really hurts and he’s shivering. He tries to cook anything he could, but ends up only eating a small piece of bread because he accidentally drops a stack of eggs and burns a pretty good amount of bread. He gives up shortly after and takes a glass of water and a caplet of medicine on the kitchen counter, then Futakuchi makes his way back to his room and crawls to his bed.

When he’s finished his very little meal and has drunk his medicine, he puts the plate and the glass on his night stand and finds out that his phone is buzzing. When he turns his phone on, he sees message notifications from a contact named “Gorilla-senpai” which makes him groan.

> Sent from: Gorilla-senpai:  
HOI  
HOI  
HOI  
HOI  
ARE YOU SICK?

Futakuchi starts typing.

> Sent to: Gorilla-senpai:  
Why, Kamasaki-san? Are you worried bc of ur beloved kouhai isn’t at practice?

> Sent from: Gorilla-senpai:  
Why the fuck would I? Just asking! I thought you’d lie to Moniwa bc I know u’ll be having a test!

> Sent to: Gorilla-senpai:  
I’m not lying I’m literally suffering rn fuck off sjhsgdd

> Sent from: Gorilla-senpai:  
R u THAT sick that u decided to smash ur keyboard instead of throwing another snarky remarks? Poor Futakuchi, must be getting karma-ed.

> Sent to: Gorilla-senpai:  
I just fucking sneezwd fyck ofd why tf did u text me anywayd it’s fuxking useless.  
FUCK TYPOS

> Sent from: Gorilla-senpai:  
Aight chill I’m turning off my phone lmao

Futakuchi nearly throws his phone out of anger texting his loud senpai whom he may or may not has been crushing on since the first time he joined the volleyball club. He then decides to go back to sleep because being awake does nothing good on him anyways. He pulls the blanket until it covers his whole body and starts to snore.

*******

Futakuchi is woken up by loud buzzes from his phone. He lifts his phone up, sees the name “Gorilla-senpai” is displayed on it and the “decline” and “accept” button underneath it.

“What the fuck.” He murmurs. He eventually picks up and is greeted by a loud voice and even louder rain noises which makes him realize that it’s heavily raining outside. 

“Futakuchi!! Why didn’t you answer my texts?!”

“What the fuck Kamasaki-san why the hell are you calling me right now? I was asleep. Also, why would I answer the texts from an annoying ass like you?” He replies bluntly.

“What?! I’m coming over to your house right now! And your voice sounds very sick and nasally right now I wanna laugh!!” Futakuchi could hear a loud snicker from the other side of the phone. He never wants to skin people alive but simultaneously kiss them on the lips this much in his life.

‘God how have I been crushing on him for a year now?! Why can’t I get better crushes?!’ Futakuchi thought.

“Why the fuck are you coming over? I don’t need anyone especially you right now. It’s raining too, right?” The brown haired boy sighs. It’s a lie though, he needs someone to at least take care of him for a little bit. Especially a certain loud beefy blonde that he’s talking to right now.

“I’m bringing food.”

“Have you ever heard of the word objection?” Futakuchi squints.

“I dunno she.” The brown haired boy could feel Kamasaki’s smirk now.

“You better go home.” He says, not wanting the other boy to see him in his miserable condition.

“Too late,” Kamasaki says, right before Futakuchi hears a loud ring of a bell in front of his house.

‘Fuck.’ 

“Open up.”

“Aaaaaaagh!! Do you know how much I hate you?!”

“I’m being kind to you, what’s wrong with it? It’s not like Moniwa is the only caring person in the world, y’know? Now open the door.” Futakuchi could hear Kamasaki’s softening voice. He then gives up and sighs, 

“Just open it. It’s not locked”

There is a click on the door and an immediate gasp follows, along with loud snickers. Futakuchi then hangs up the call.

“Futakuchi are you in your room? Holy shit everything is a mess!”

“Yes I am and shut the fuck up.” His voice sounds very much weaker than what Kamasaki has heard on the phone. He then immediately goes to his kouhai’s bedroom and finds him sitting on his bed helplessly, red-faced, and with a terrible bedhead.

“Holy crap are you okay?!” Kamasaki jumps to his sick kouhai and puts his hand over the other’s forehead. “Oh God, you’re burning!! What did you do yester-- oh. I remember you were playing on the rain and was soaking wet. Hhhh. How are you so dumb?”

“I do what I want. What do you want to do here anyways?” He glares at his senpai who -thankfully- doesn’t notice the blush that creeps up Futakuchi’s face because his face is red like a tomato already.

“I brought you food! And medicine! And warm tea!” He sounds so proud about it which Futakuchi finds a little endearing. Or maybe very endearing. “Why’s your house a disaster anyways?” Kamasaki continues with a chuckle.

“Shut the fuck up. I was struggling to get food in the kitchen. I can’t walk properly.” He snarls between sniffs.

“Alright, now eat up. Anyways, do you have any towels or something? I don’t wanna catch cold too, y’know.” That’s when Futakuchi notices that his loud senpai is soaking wet. Water droplets dripping down his hair, shirt, and pants along with a loose wet tie and traced abs underneath his wet uniform. “Hoooiiii, Futakuchi? Are you staring at me?”

Noticing the waving hand in front of him, Futakuchi snaps out.

“What?”

“Are you staring?” The blonde repeats, smirking smugly.

“N- no?!” He replies, louder than necessary.

“Mhm, sure. Where’s the towel then? Do you have any?”

“Uh, it’s on a shelf near the bat - achoo!!- bathroom.” Kamasaki goes straight to the said shelf after putting his belongings down and grabs a dry towel. He throws his gaze around the house again and feels like the house is even messier than before. Then, he takes off his shirt and starts to wipe his wet body and hair with the towel.

“Kamasaki-san, where’s the food you told me you’re bringing? Or are you lying to me? Did you just want to meet me? Did you miss your favorite beloved kouh-”

“Futakuchi shut up! Can’t you see the plastic bag on your night stand?! And I’m drying myself now!!” Kamasaki then goes back into Futakuchi’s room, shirtless with a damp towel wrapped around his shoulders. As soon as Futakuchi’s sight catches Kamasaki, he makes a choked noises then turns his head to the side quickly.

‘Holy fuck he’s hot?! I swear if he asks me to rub my face to his solid rock abs I would do that in an instant-- Kenji what the fuck are you thinking?!’ He shakes his head slightly to kick his horny thoughts away.

“Futakuchi, are you okay? You seem to space out often now. Are you really THAT sick?” Kamasaki walks to Futakuchi and checks on his kouhai’s fever again, but this time he uses his forehead.

‘HOLY SH--’ Futakuchi.exe has stopped working. Shutting down sanity system.

“Holy crap, it feels even hotter using my forehead-- hey?? Futakuchi you okay?? Hey!! Don’t- don’t die!!” The younger boy’s whole body limps, which makes his senpai cups his hand around Futakuchi’s face, shaking it slightly with panic filling up his heart. “Futakuchi? Futakuchi! Futakuchi don’t die in my arms!!”

“KAMASAKI-SENPAI I AM NOT DEAD!!” Futakuchi lets out a strangled scream forcefully. He feels like millions butterflies flutter in his stomach.

“Thank God!! Hhhhh, I was very panicked for a sec. Anyways, here, I’ll take care of you.”

“....It’s rotten work. And you could get infected.”

“Nah, it’s not a rotten work for me. At least, not if it’s you.” Kamasaki says while fumbling with the plastic bag.

“Wh- what?” Futakuchi looks dumbfounded, and he feels like his cheeks are more burning than before, if that’s possible.

“It’s not a rotten work to take care of you, I said. Did you not hear me? Now, here eat the food I brought you,” Kamasaki gives Futakuchi a warm bowl of ramen and ruffles his hair, with a chuckle and a cheeky grin.

“W- why not?! I- I meant, why me? Oh- do you have feelings for me~?” Futakuchi smirks a bit.

“What if I really am in love with you?”

“.....What…..?” Futakuchi seems to digest his senpai’s words. Then, it’s like a button was clicked in his head, he reacts, “......Wh- a- are you kidding me? No way! No that’s- I- Aaaargh!!” Kamasaki seems to be having fun watching his kouhai being all stuttery embarrassed mess.

“You’re cute when you’re like this,” The older boy laughs contently, which makes the latter sputters incorrehent words out of embarrassment. “Now, now. Eat your food, it’ll go colder if you don’t eat it sooner.”

“N..no, Kamasaki-san do you REALLY have a crush on me?! Like, crush as, uh, real crush?”

“Yes, why? Wait, holy shit I forgot about the whole mutual feelings and stuff, is it unrequited or something?”

“I… It’s…… not…” Futakuchi averts his gaze quickly.

“Oh, good. Guess we’re dating then?” The brown haired boy looks back to his senpai only to find that he’s smirking the smirk Futakuchi has always found annoying before, but this time it seems very sweet and delicate. He then replies with a weak nod. Kamasaki laughs and then leans his face towards his newly boyfriend. He lifts Futakuchi’s chin with his hand and touches their lips together for a few seconds that feels like heaven to both boys. Kamasaki then pulls away and says, “Now you have to eat!! I don’t want to waste my money. Also, I want you to get well soon.”

Futakuchi does as Kamasaki said with a wide, shy smile that starts to spread upon his face.

No one has ever agreed that this is the worst day for Futakuchi, though. Not even Futakuchi himself in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it until the end! Pretty sure the story isn't good enough, but I really do hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
